Strawberry my Chocolate
by Ale.Bhm
Summary: Drabble. Metió lentamente su dedo índice en la delicia derretida y se tomó unos segundos para admirar como resbalaba y caía de nuevo en el plato. Kyohei sin querer también lo admiró.


_Buenas, buenas. Normalmente no escribo fanfics porque pienso que es muy delicado hacerlo. Los personajes se tienen que manejar con mucho cuidado para que no pierdan su esencia original. Por eso he escrito este drabble, no me gusta para nada la Sunako sumisa e intento conservar su forma de ser. Simplemente amo a esta pareja así que no lo pude evitar. El título tampoco tiene mucho sentido, pero me gustó así, anyway..._

_Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge no me pertenece, es obra de la magnífica mangaka Tomoko Hayakawa. Yo sólo intento plasmar situaciones imaginarias utilizando sus personajes e intentando conservarlos lo máximo posible. El propósito de este drabble es simplemente compartir entre otros fans y no obtengo lucros por ello._

**_Recomendación: _**_Lean el manga. Si no lo han leído quizás la situación parezca sin sentido. Para referencias exactas está inspirado en una escena (la escena de los crepes) del capítulo 63 del volumen 16 (**Onobori-san to go **es el título en inglés). Si no saben dónde encontrarlo en español me pueden mandar un mensaje privado o review y con gusto les pasaré el link donde está para descargar aproximadamente hasta el capítulo 76._

_Espero que lo disfruten:_

* * *

><p>-¿Comiendo a media noche?<p>

-Mmm...- asintió mientras buscaba en el refrigerador.

Sunako había bajado por chocolates para continuar viendo su película gore. No esperaba verlo allí pero tampoco se sorprendió; tan típico de él ir buscando aperitivos cada cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-No te comas mi chocolate.

-No lo haré, no lo haré...- aún no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Cerró el último gabinete sin óptimos resultados, y frustrado desvió su mirada a la pelinegra, que calentaba varias barras sólidas de chocolate en el microondas.

-¿No se usa una olla y la estufa para eso?

-Mucho trabajo.- contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Demasiado brillante para tan oscura y perfecta noche.

-Rara...- murmuró y continuó buscando.

La maquina indicó con un agudo sonido que el extraño invento de Sunako, según Kyohei, estaba listo. Ella lo sacó y emprendió su camino hacia su hermosa cueva.

-Tsk, ¿dónde están?

Se regresó casi sin pensarlo. Su cara medio dormida y su torpe forma de buscar le ponían nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás buscando?

-¡Fresas! Tú compraste en la tarde, no se pueden haber acabado...

-Están en tus narices, idiota...- lo apartó un poco del refrigerador y sacó un envase sin cubrir donde resaltaban las tan queridas fresas. -Toma.

-No las ví.- se quejó haciendo un leve puchero. -Gracias.

-Mmh.

Kyohei se sentó y mientras comía le sacó conversación:

-¿Ves una película con Hiroshi-kun?

-...Sí... .contestó extrañada pero inconscientemente también tomó asiento frente a él.

-¿Es buena?

-Sí.

Metió lentamente su dedo índice en la delicia derretida y se tomó unos segundos para admirar como resbalaba y caía de nuevo en el plato. Kyohei sin querer también lo admiró.

Se lamió el dedo hasta dejarlo limpio y sonrió. Delicioso.

Kyohei bufó.

-Qué malos modales.

Sunako solo roló los ojos y continuó. Él también siguió comiendo en silencio.

Ambos realizaban su tarea tan lenta y silenciosamente que podían respirar la paz. Sunako estaba tan metida en su postre que no se molestó por la presencia de la criatura brillante, para nada...

El chocolate hacía contacto con su lengua y se unía con su paladar; inclusive se olvido de volver para compartirlo con Hiroshi-kun y los demás. Estaba concentrada.

Su perfecto momento se vio interrumpido solamente por la mano de Kyohei acercarse a su chocolate con una fresa, y no reaccionó hasta que la sumergió.

-¡Hey!

-Calla.

Le quitó los excesos y mordió con la misma lentitud de antes, pero con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

-¿No te lo he dicho antes? La fresa y el chocolate saben muy bien juntos.

Ella no respondió. Extendió su mano hacia el envase de Kyohei y tomó la última fresa, para repetir el mismo proceso que él habia hecho.

Sí, sabía muy bien.

* * *

><p><em>Resumiendo: Sunako ama el chocolate y Kyohei las fresas. Cuando lei el capítulo que mencioné arriba me enamoré de la metáfora y siempre quise escribir sobre ello. ¡Es la mejor pareja que hay! (kyaaaa *-*)<em>

_Gracias por leer. ;)_


End file.
